


Mrs. Claus

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Annoyed reader, Christmas Carols, F/M, Noisy neighbor, Swearing, drunk neighbor, mrs Claus outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey drunk caroling. You are not amused.
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing

It had been a long horrible day at the mall, you drew the short straw and got stuck being ‘Mrs. Claus’ since the regular chick called out sick. One hour in and you guessed the reason why the woman called in sick, ‘Mr. Claus’ was a horrible lech. 

You were over Christmas things by the time you finally got home, you just wanted to change out of the damn costume, take a hot shower and sleep. Unfortunately, your neighbor was singing Christmas carols at full volume. 

You let out a sigh as you walked over to the apartment where the singing emanated from. “Hey, Bullock!” You pounded your fist on the door, “Take it down a notch or several.”  _ you big jerk _ , you didn’t add that last part.

The singing tapered off as you heard someone stumbling in the apartment. The door swung open and the smell of booze hit you hard, “Looks like Christmas came early for me.” The obviously drunk man gave you an appreciative once over, you rolled your eyes at him, “Santa know you're making housecalls as well?”

“Yeah, he sent me over to tell you to shut the fuck up, smartass.” You glared at him, Santa already got his ass kicked, your neighbor was dangerously close to getting decked.

“Bad day, princess? I got another bottle of Jack and two shot glasses.”

“You’re already shitfaced, Harv, and I want to go burn this costume.”


End file.
